


虽然事发突然，但没有同居经验的舰长和同样没有同居经验的大副决定同居了

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “这根本就不是重点，Bones，我都说到这一步了你还听不明白吗？我现在一觉醒来，桌子上就已经能摆好早饭，不仅如此，还有人愿意给我泡上一杯专门为我准备的咖啡。”这不是，这不是……这不是传说中新婚丈夫才能够享受的极乐世界吗！！！！！！！！SKS的无差甜饼故事





	虽然事发突然，但没有同居经验的舰长和同样没有同居经验的大副决定同居了

**Author's Note:**

> 因为心情不好所以故意写得比较欢乐，但好像也并没有很好笑，并且由于我是凌晨码字所以比较失智——总之，就是这样弱智的甜饼故事。

直到那天早晨之前，James Kirk都没有意识到，他在企业号临时检修而出现的离舰假期前对Spock发出的邀请，对于他们两个人来说究竟意味着什么。

事实上，就连那天早晨，Jim都是一边打着哈欠，一边挠着屁股，从他祖传的Kirk老宅的二楼踩着木制的地板走下楼梯。他有闻到空气里的香味，但毕竟是他邀请的Spock：“反正你也没处可去，也不打算返回新瓦肯，不如到爱荷华来玩上两天”，所以就连他看到Spock在他们开放式的厨房走来走去的身影，都没有引起他足够的警觉。

缺乏警觉就要挨打，这是星际联邦几百年来都不曾褪色的真理。很快，Jim也要体悟到这期间的真谛了。

“早上好。”Spock背对着他，认真检视着冰箱里还能吃的食物说，“早饭我做了煎蛋，但没有肉食，因为瓦肯人不会处理肉类。不过考虑到类似的口感，我正在计划为你做一些卡利萃——饮料的话，你偏好茶还是咖啡？”

他站在楼梯上，几乎是一脸茫然地凝视了眼前的场景长达了三十秒。

就在这三十秒后，在他的大副来得及一脸茫然地转过头，看他为什么竟然还不回答之前，企业号的舰长同手同脚地走回了二楼。

一分钟后，正在看望女儿跟Jim远隔重洋却不幸即使如此也要负起Best Friend Forever的重担的McCoy被催魂夺命连环call成功叫醒了。

“他在给我做早餐，为我煎鸡蛋，不仅如此还问我要不要来杯咖啡，Bones！！！！！”

“……你他妈就为这点破事给我打个屁的电话啊！！！！我的耳膜都要破掉了！所以你大早上地突然给我打电话干什么？炫耀你有早餐吃？你不该滚去和你的瓦肯人腻腻歪歪比如吃早饭前再来二十声你爱我或者我爱你哦真恶心的对话吗？”

“这根本就不是重点，Bones，我都说到这一步了你还听不明白吗？我现在一觉醒来，桌子上就已经能摆好早饭，不仅如此，还有人愿意给我泡上一杯专门为我准备的咖啡。”

这不是，这不是……

这不是传说中新婚丈夫才能够享受的极乐世界吗！！！！！！！！

 

“Jim。”

“干嘛？”

“你现在尖叫得一点都不像新婚丈夫，你就是个小女生。”

“不要打扰我的好心情Bones，我正在开心，开心，你不懂这个词的意思吗？”

“所以你邀请Spock来你家的时候，你是真的没有想过会发生些什么，是不是？”

“……”诶。“会发生些什么？”

“……你以为会发生什么。”

“但，不过是因为他反正也不打算返回新瓦肯，整个假期闲着也无聊。我觉得偶尔来场性爱马拉松好像也没什么不好……”

“把马拉松的部分跳过去谢谢你。”

“所以我问他要不要来爱荷华，他同意了。”

“……”他仿佛能够听到老骨头的那么一句Fascinating，“所以你真的什么都没有想？”

“我……想什么？”

“除了性爱马拉松以外的部分啊！”

“除了那以外还能有什么部分啊？”

“你就没有考虑过你们下了床以后，会去哪里，会怎么生活，盥洗室该轮到谁用……洗完澡后谁来顺便擦一擦地板——毕竟你老家可不会专门为你配备一位收拾你和Spock东西的军需官——当然啦还有你要玩马拉松你的那堆被套，我知道你只需要丢入回收器，但重点是谁来晾怎么分配。这个假期有两个月长而你却准备告诉我你什么都没准备？”

“……为什么要考虑这种东西呢，这难道不就是把星舰上的生活延伸到地面上？”

“你们厨房里可不会住着一个专门负责你和Spock伙食的大厨，Kirk先生，事实上，正是因为现在照料它的人是Spock，我才要在这里忍受这个完全没有你往日水平的弱智电话。”

“……”Jim停顿了一下，“你现在说得让我有点担心了。”

电话的那一侧，被清晨吵醒故而心情极度恶劣的老骨头也同样了沉默了一会儿，然后突然地，不需要视频显示他也可以用声音传递的，露出了一个热切的笑容。

“当你发现比早餐煎蛋要更可怕的事的时候，一定要记得打给我，Jim Kirk。”他相当和蔼地说，“我已经等不及要嘲笑你一个月了。”

 

“……所以，我大概明白了。”

“你明白了。”

“我现在，确实，是在和Spock同居。”

“是的，你邀请了人家去你家里同居了两个月。”

他忍住自己用拳头捶墙的欲望，“可我过去泡别的女孩的时候，从来就没有这种烦恼，我是说……”

“因为人家压根就不会和你同居，James Kirk，就算是23世纪了，男女也依旧有别，我是说，不适合孤男寡女住在同一个屋檐下的有别。懂吗？”

“但为什么他就同意得那么快，”Jim呻吟了起来，“我就算了，也只是脑子一热，说好我决定邀请他，但他为什么不多想想。他到底是怎么想的居然会答应我？他，他就不怕我对他出手吗？！再怎么说我也已经不再直了我是半个gay诶。”

“他是瓦肯人，Jim，你清醒一点，就算要出手，也是他对你出手，而不是你对他出手，你仔细考虑一下你俩的肉搏能力。”

“……你说得好像也有点道理。”

“不是我说得好像也有点道理，而是我说得就是道理。你到底怎么了，Jim Kirk，你没事吗？时到今日你才打算让我操心你的智商问题？”

“我只是被吓傻了而已。我还没有跟人同居过，Bones，我没有想到，同居可以这么麻烦……我压根一开始就没有想过我是在邀请Spock同居。我们甚至连恋爱的关系都不太能算，我是说，我觉得我们可能只能算是炮友，到这一步，对，就这一步而已。”

“如果你真的很懊悔的话，等我见到James Kirk我可以替你踹他的屁股一脚，替你报仇。”

“所以，”Jim没有理他，他正在面对人生的下一个难题。

“我到底可不可以像过去一样，只穿着内裤下楼吃早餐。”

“……我不想知道你在家的习惯是光着屁股吃早餐。”

“我家以前又没有其他人！并且重点是Spock，Spock在楼下诶，而我只穿着内裤下去，又完全不是为了和他打炮——我是为了吃早餐。你不觉得会很奇怪吗？一个礼拜前刚打过炮，”并且是很多次炮，“的人光着屁股和自己吃早餐？他是瓦肯人，在床上这可以说很正常，但是——但是果然，吃早饭就完全不行的吧？”

“……”医生像是在掐自己的鼻梁。“那你就把衣服穿上。”

“我现在干净的衣服除了一打内裤以外就只有星舰的制服了。我怎么样，为了一顿早餐，西装革履，穿着军礼服下楼？这看上去跟疯了有什么区别？”

“你就没有军礼服以外的衣服了吗？”

“有，舰队的制服，都是T恤，很适合平时穿——又不会有哪个将军跑我家里来，因为我穿着指挥T恤吃披萨而抓我去军事法庭——况且我从舰队回来，我当然只有这些衣服啊？”

“对，我想起来了，你是军需官给你衣服你就穿，从来不会专门操心这些的类型——但睡衣，至少你还可以穿睡衣，你昨晚穿什么睡的？”

“只穿内裤啊。”Jim莫名其妙，“跟平时一样。”

“Jim。”

“干嘛。”

“我不需要知道企业号舰长平时有只穿内裤裸睡的习惯。”McCoy听起来头大了至少两圈。“那你刚刚下楼的时候是什么样？穿的什么？”

“……内裤。”

“……你房间就连一台复制机都没有吗？”

“那玩意儿挺花钱的，并且我看不出走到客厅用复制机跟在卧室有什么区别。我上次就回来了一个礼拜，我甚至是直接在客厅沙发上睡了几天。”操，他想起来了，他昨天回来时沙发还是他走时的样子，而今天早上瓦肯人似乎连这都替他一起收拾了。

“我不会建议你只穿着内裤翻墙去别的房间找复制机的，Jim，我不想今天晚报就看到联邦有史以来最年轻的舰长光着身子爬自家房子的新闻。”

“所以我现在只有两个选项，只穿内裤，或者军礼服，去和Spock吃早饭。”

McCoy跟他一起沉默了一会儿，直到突然，医生的笑声猛然地迸发了出来。“没救了，James Kirk，”他哧哧地说，“就用你的灿烂笑容去征服他吧，你的笑不是一向对他很有用嘛！光着身子的你和穿戴整齐的Spock一起吃煎蛋，如果可以的话，能不能顺便替我拍张照片回来？”

 

这就是为什么，他现在正光着上半身坐在桌前。

下半身穿着制服裤——至少他做了个折衷，但那很明显就是制服的裤子因为星际联邦的标志明晃晃挂在他的腰带上，面不改色地和Spock吃煎蛋的全部原因。

顺便一提，Spock的手艺居然意外地还不错，他给Jim的饭菜用了点瓦肯菜的特殊做法，虽然原型来自于客厅的复制机，但总而言之，他成功让豆腐产生了肉的特殊香气。

这本来该是顿完美的早餐。

如果不是Spock每吃一口，就要对着他赤裸的胸膛凝视上一秒的话，就来得更加完美了。

“舰长。”

“我在，Spock。”

“我可否询问这是否是一种我所不熟知的人类早餐礼仪……”

他忍住了说是的欲望，他很担心他这么说完，明天Spock也会光着上身跟他一起吃早餐。“并不是。”

“我明白了。”他又切了点自己盘子里的沙拉，等待了五秒，“那么，我是否可以将其认定为一个性的邀请与暗示？”

Jim很想说是，为什么不呢？

但McCoy提醒了他，他他妈接下来要跟这个男人在一起生活两个月。两个月，不算昨天半夜才终于下了车滚进房间，然后就是洗洗涮涮一堆的杂事——不考虑这些，那么在同居的第一天，就扔下对方辛勤为你做的早饭，直接在餐桌上搞起少儿不宜的娱乐活动，未免也来得太过分了一些。

所以他深吸了一口气——为什么同居就不能跟他们是炮友时那样，让一切都如此地简单与和谐呢？“不。他说，我……我只是……”我只是……

对舰队裤子有特殊情结？

喜欢早餐的时候光上身？

怎么样Spock，我的胸肌是不是还可以看你要不要摸摸看？来啊来啊摸摸啊咱们快点跳过这个话题吼不吼啊。

不行了。Jim悲惨地想，同居第一天，什么都没开始，他就已经得向Spock承认。

“我没有衣服穿。”

Spock看起来很震惊。

“我没有想到，舰长，你居然穷得买不起……”

“不，我是说，我没有这会儿能穿的衣服。”他继续。“我以前的衣服不是穿不下了，”因为他胖了，操，他自从跟Spock勾搭上，再也不需要思考去哪里泡到又辣又销魂的小妞后，他的小肚子就开始逐渐发福——妈的，而在此之前他最喜欢的就是塑形紧身衣，“就是破了，”在他醉酒不小心调戏Uhura并被暴打时壮烈牺牲了。“我现在没有平时能穿的衣服。”如果不是有你，我可能会穿着舰队制服先凑合俩礼拜。

Spock看起来依旧是同等程度的震惊。

“我们在旧金山……”

是的他们在旧金山停留了足足两天，足够他买衣服了，他就是忘了，因为那从来都不是一个问题过，谢谢提醒，妈的。

但Spock及时刹住了车。事实上，他开始重新聚精会神地享用起他们的早餐。Jim不知道这到底是比他就自己没有衣服穿这件事发表评论来得要好，还是要不好。

就算是每年开尔文纪念日，Jim沉痛地想，我去看望我爸，墓园的气氛也不可能比现在这个时候要更沉重。

Spock终于吃完了自己那份的沙拉，当他转而拿起自己的茶杯时，他看起来终于做了一个决定。

“我同样需要一些在地球自由行动的衣服，”穿着瓦肯长袍看起来完全不需要所谓“地球自由行动”衣服的瓦肯人认真地说，“你的情况，提醒了我，那就是我们两个现在的着装都是不恰当的，”撒谎，Spock这身衣服平时穿出去绝对没有问题，“既然如此，我能否有幸请您于今日带我前往最近的衣装购置商店？我尚不熟悉这里的路途。”

“啊。”不要“啊”，James Kirk，你他妈快点想点新词来，“哦。”也不要哦！！！！！

他赶紧喝了一口咖啡，差点被过于苦涩的液体给烫到——Spock在给他留台阶， **Spock** 在给他台阶下。

“我很乐意。”Jim眨巴着眼睛，“我们，那什么，你知道，可以开摩托去。我有辆摩托——我摩托开得可好了。”

Spock看起来完全没有预料到这种交通工具。

“我们当然也可以等公车，”Jim又赶紧补了一句，“因为这里是牧场，所以……一天一班，不过至少可以考虑。”

Spock凝神细想了一会儿。

“如果乘坐公车，”他说道，“请问回程的时间？”

“……2140。”

“那是让人难以接受的，考虑到今晚我还有一些文件要在2000时提交。”他说，“那么我更偏好摩托，舰长，您的意见？”

“棒极了，”这一点都不棒，他他妈怎么回来第一件事就是要带Spock在摩托上兜风，他给他的摩托加满了油吗？他都两年没有碰过他的小摩托了。并且——并且他也没有酷酷的摩托车手服，他不确定自己把头盔丢在了哪。“我们半个小时后在门口见？”

“这很恰当。”Spock点头，“不过考虑到您的着装——根据星联规定，在非执行任务期间，应避免穿着军服出席公众场合，我相信您需要一件……作为过渡的衣装。我的旅行箱中应该有适合您的，请过一会儿到我房间里来，我取给您。”

好的，他可以专心烦恼他从哪变出两个摩托车头盔给自己和Spock的事来了。“那，我先上楼准备一下咯，Spock？”

瓦肯人微微点了点头，他用了一个人类的措辞：“‘稍后’见，舰长。”

他直到爬上楼梯时才意识到，他把自己的早餐碟子和咖啡杯丢在了桌上——那已经不再是他可以等晚饭回来再处理的玩意儿，因为现在，瓦肯人正在把他们一起放进洗碗槽中。他为什么不在老洗碗机坏后给自己添置一台洗碗机？他是笨蛋吗？今天就要订购洗碗机。哦还有烘干机，说不定Spock比起太阳晒，更喜欢烘得热呼呼还有消毒功能的烘干机。这么说来就连一些洗漱的小件都要重新购置。他猜Spock没有给自己准备拖鞋。他他妈脑子里的购物清单有一米那么长。

而不到半个小时以后，他就要穿着Spock的衣服，和Spock一起，开着摩托车，飞驰在这希望的原野上。

“男友衬衫。”他自言自语说，“天啊。”

同居真是一件比看上去要难一百倍的神秘活动。

 

不过，现在积攒经验还来得及。

反正总比婚后开始发愁这些要来得好得多。

 

～Fin～


End file.
